My life would suck without you a nalex story
by aaadddrrriii
Summary: Nate and Alex broke up and Nate trys to win Alex back


**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**By: Kelly Clarkson**

**A Nalex Story**

**I do not own the song or charcters!!!**

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door _

***Shows Nate at Alex's doorstep with roses and chocolates***

**Alex: What do you want Nate?**

**Nate: I came to say sorry Allie.**  
_Guess this means you take back  
All you said before _

**Alex: Apology NOT forgiven. You hurt me Nate!**

**Nate: Allie I take it all back. If I could I would go back in time and fix it.**_  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me _

**Alex: I don't believe you. What happened to " Sorry Alex, your not the one for me, I rather have Miley."**

**Nate: I was wrong you are the one for me. The one and only!**_  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again _

***Flashback***

**(****Alex **_**bold**_Nate _regular_)

**Alex and Nate are fighting about Miley sending pictures of herself in panties to Nate.**

_**Alex: NATE HOW COULD YOU!!!**_

_Nate: Baby what are you talking about?_

_**Alex: YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T SEE WHAT MILEY IS SENDING YOU!!!!**_

_Nate: ..... YOU WERE GOING THROUGH MY PHONE!!!!!_

_**Alex: OH DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!! NATE THATS IT WE ARE DONE!!!!**_

_Nate: FINE I DON'T CARE I COULD HAVE MILEY!!!! JUST WARNING YOU IF I LEAVE I AM NEVER COMEING BACK!_

***Flashback over***

**Alex: What happened Nate, you said you would never come back and here you are.**

**Nate: Because I love you Alliekins.**_  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

**Nate: Alex we belong together, me and you, you and I. It was ment to be.**_  
Forever united here somehow, yeah _

**Nate: It was destiny. That you are here talking to me.**

**Alex: Well smart one that wouldn't have happened if you called.**

**Nate: Don't interupt yet Alex. You can tell me whatever you want when I'm done. K?**

**Alex: *Hmph* Fine.**_  
You got a piece of me _

**Nate: Alex, the truth is the whole time I was with Miley, I felt nothing I relized you have a piece of me that no one will ever have but you.**

**Alex: *Tears* I I I feel the same Nate.**_  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

**Alex: Nate to be honest... My life sucked without you. It was dull and just plain. I missed our days we would drink sugar free red bull, jump in the pool with our clothes on, and play pranks on Shane.**_  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye _

**Nate: Alex maybe I was being stupid for ever saying goodbye to you.**

**Alex: No Nate you were being stupid.**

**Nate: Alex...**

**Alex: *Hmph* fine **_  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

**Alex: Maybe Nate I was wrong fighting with you, I never asked you if the pictures ment anything to you, if you wanted them. It's just you said you had Miley when I said we were over... That broke my heart..**

**Nate: I I I I I never wanted them Allie. She was trying to get back with me. She thought that by sending me pictures like that, I would want her back. I I I I was just so upset that you said we were over I wasn't thinking about what I was saying.**_  
I know that I've got issues _

**Alex: Nate I know I have issues, I get jealous and over bearing sometimes, it's only because I love you so much. **

**Nate: I know Allie. I mean I almost beat up that one guy who tried to make a move on you!!**_  
But you're pretty messed up too_

**Alex: Nate you didn't let me finish.**

**Nate: Oh sorry go ahead.**

**Alex: Even though I have issues you are pretty messed up too.**

**Nate: What!!**

**Alex: You didn't call me for a month because you were with Miley. I waited and waited to see if you really cared.**

**Nate: *Tears up* I I I I regret that my Allie.**_  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

**Alex: Nate you didn't let me finish again. *giggles***

**Nate: *Laughs* I am sorry Alex go ahead.**

**Alex: Even through all that I learned something.**

**Nate: And that was?**

**Alex: I am nothing without you.**

**Nate: *Hugs Alex close* As I my baby.**_  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

**Nate: Baby we belong together now and forever.**

**Alex: Yes yes yes we do.**_  
Forever united here somehow, yeah _

**Alex: It was ment to be forever united as one.**_  
You got a piece of me _

**Alex: You have a piece of me that will forever be yours.**

**Nate: And I will not break it again.**

**Alex: You better not.**

**Nate: *Smiles* I won't.**_  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

**Nate: The truth is baby, the whole time with Miley was horrible!! She treated me like a dog no wait she treats her dogs better than me. She treated me like a slave. Took me shopping everyday and and and she actually braided my hair!!!!**

**Alex: *Starts laughing so hard she falls to the ground***

**Nate: *Taps his foot on the ground* Okay Allie it wasn't that funny.**

**Alex: *Gasp* yes *Laugh* it *Gasp* is *Laugh***

**Nate: *Can't help but laugh too***_  
Being with you  
Is so disfunctional_

**Alex: Nate sometimes being with you is so stressful and disfunctional. But I wouldn't change it for the world.**_  
I really shouldn't miss you_

**Alex: When you were gone, I couldn't help but miss you. I didn't want to but I did all the time.**

**Nate: I missed you too so much. Sometimes I would call Miley Alex.**_  
But I can't let you go _

**Alex: But the thing is I can't let you go.**

**Nate: Then don't.**

**Alex: I won't.**_  
Oh yeah  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

**Nate: Alex I don't want to be with anyone but you.**

**Alex: I don't either Nate, we belong together.**_  
Forever united here somehow, yeah _

**Nate: Forever.**

**Alex: United as one.**_  
You got a piece of me_

**Nate: My heart is yours.**

**Alex: Mine was always yours.**_  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

**Nate: Alexandra Marie Russo my life is nothing without you.**

**Alex: Nate Jerry Gray you are my life.**_  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

**Nate: I want to be with you forever which is why. *Gets down on one knee***

**Alex: *Starts crying***_  
Forever united here somehow, yeah_

**Nate: Alexandra Marie Russo, I promise to love you forever, everyday of forever. (Hehe twilight!!!) Will you marry me in two years?**

**Alex: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes a million times yes!!!**

**Nate: *Slips on the ring and kisses Alex* I love you.**

**Alex: I love you too. **_  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _


End file.
